


Wolf of War

by bladespark



Series: Death, War, and Blood [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Future Fic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, The Crusades, The Eldritch Chthonics, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: War is always brutal, but some wars are more brutal than others. The Crusades have been particularly bad, and during one terrible battle, Ares has lost all control, sinking into his own battle-madness.  Fortunately Zagreus, centuries old by now and fully grown into his power as god of blood, knows how to deal with Ares, even in such a moment as this. Ares, after all, has always liked taking Zagreus as his prey.
Relationships: Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Death, War, and Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194029
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Wolf of War

Zagreus moved slowly through the nighttime city, all his senses alert. He bore Stygius, the blade so comfortable in his hand after all these many centuries of use that it felt like an extension of his own arm. He knew combat had advanced quite a lot over that time, but the sword itself was still a worthy weapon. It had been originally forged of something far more exotic than any earthly metal, so the move from bronze to steel hadn’t left him behind.

He refused to adopt a shield with it, though, or to don head to toe armor. He still had only his bracers and greaves, though he had at least updated his chiton to a more modern tunic. Not that he would blend in if any mortal saw him clearly, given his burning laurels and the charred footprints he was leaving behind, but he was long since accustomed to remaining unseen. Perhaps one of his more devoted worshipers might have been able to glimpse their god moving through the night, but none other would be able to see him.

Other, more visible, more mortal dangers moved in the dark, too, and somewhere in the distance something was burning. The city had been sacked not that long ago, and violence still wracked it.

Violence that might have calmed by now, save for the presence of the one Zagreus sought.

The god of blood moved more or less at random. He didn’t have the senses to hunt down his fellow god, but divinity called to divinity, and the other certainly had the senses to hunt him. He need only be ready enough when the moment came to not be killed too quickly.

Lady Aphrodite’s call had brought Zagreus here, and as soon as he understood what had happened, and what was needed, he’d been more than willing. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d fought this particular fight. Just the first time he’d done so for this particular reason…

There was no war cry, no sound of drawn steel, only a faint breath and the sudden sense of raging violence in the air.

Fortunately that was just enough for Zagreus to sense the attack, and he spun to meet Ares’ bloodied blade with his own. The god of war was in quite a state. He too had refused modern armor, but had updated from the bronze breastplate and skirt of pteryges to a vest of steel scales augmented with fine steel mail. His bracers and greaves were of steel too, but all enameled with deep blood red. Brighter than that, though, was the mortal blood splashed over him, spatters of it showing stark against the white mark across his eyes. Zagreus knew he had a more modern helmet too, but Ares had obviously lost it at some point.

The war god’s teeth were bared in a snarl, and Zagreus could swear that they were sharper than usual. Ares was not fanged as a matter of course, but apparently that suited his mood just now.

It suited Zagreus well enough too, and he gave a matching smile as he launched his own attack. He had fought Ares so many times by this point that Zagreus knew nearly all the war god’s moves, despite Ares’ immense repertoire, and today Ares was not in his finest form. His own battle-madness had him in its grip, while Zagreus, as happy to blow off some frustration in bloody violence as ever, still remained sane.

There was no recognition in Ares’ red eyes as they bored into Zagreus, only a raging hunger for violence. Zagreus, warden of hell and god of blood, matched it coolly, their swords clashing, bodies moving, circling, dancing in and out as each sought to gain the advantage. Ares was now utterly focused on Zagreus, forgetting any other prey he might have been pursuing in the night. As they fought, though, Zagreus thought he caught occasional flickers of something that was more like Ares’ usual joy in equal combat, and not the raging hunger for violence he’d lost himself in. As their swords rang together, there were brief moments when it was like a dance, the two of them moving in a perfect balance of attack and counter, Ares responding as if he knew Zagreus, as if he remembered their many fights. Somewhere, deep down, he surely must. Their meetings had sometimes been separated by decades, but their relationship had never been anything but close, not since the first time they’d crossed blades, since the first time each of them had looked at the other and thought that at last, here was a match for his love of fighting.

The more they fought, now, the more the pair came into synch, the more their moves mirrored each other’s. Zagreus grinned ferally, knowing he had Ares. He’d drawn the mad god into the fight, caught him in the dance of it, and all it would take was the right moment.

The perfect moment came when Zagreus could feel that Ares was definitely going to go for a high cut next, and instead of countering it, Zagreus ducked low and leaped forward under the blade to tackle Ares around the waist.

He’d dropped his own sword as he did, and no sooner had Ares hit the ground than Zagreus grabbed his wrist with both hands and slammed it down on the cobblestone street as hard as he could, knocking the sword from Ares’ hand.

The whole maneuver cost him a deep score along his arm from the sword that Ares had been able to re-direct just enough to blood him, and a bite on the other arm as Ares lunged up, trying to get free while Zagreus still held just the one wrist.

Zagreus brutally elbowed Ares in the face and drove him back to the ground, though, keeping the upper hand. When they’d first met Ares had been much, much larger than Zagreus, but these days Zagreus was every bit as tall, if slighter in build, and for now, at least, he managed to keep Ares pinned. He had Ares by both wrists, and he leaned heavily on them, knowing that if he gave Ares even a tiny opening, the war god would take full advantage of it.

“Hey there, Ares. So I don’t remotely expect you to yield this early on in things, but I thought I’d let you know that if you make this difficult, I’m totally going to take it out of your hide, one way or another. Just, you know, keeping you informed here, mate.”

All Zagreus got in return was a wordless snarl and a futile attempt to bite him again.

“Yeah, that’s about what I figured.”

Ares went limp for a moment, though Zagreus didn’t slacken his grip one bit. Ares was panting hard, the bright blood of mortals that had been liberally splattered on him now joined by a trickle of deep burgundy ichor that flowed from his nose where Zagreus had elbowed it.

Zagreus decided to not wait to see what Ares would try next, but instead bent and kissed Ares, hot and hard.

“Mmph!” Ares’ eyes went wide in shock and confusion, his rage not meshing with the kiss.

Zagreus chuckled and pushed his tongue into Ares’ mouth, knowing exactly what would result.

With a low growl Ares bit it, hard enough to draw blood.

“Ah, yeah,” murmured Zagreus. He could taste the hot-copper salt of it as he pulled back from the kiss, and could see the stain of it on Ares’ lips. Ares licked them, his expression still confused.

“You don’t know which way to jump, do you?” Zagreus grinned. His kissed Ares again, this time biting his lip hard enough to draw out Ares’ ichor. Ares made a soft noise of baffled pleasure. Zagreus ground his hips down against Ares, where he straddled the tops of the war god’s thighs. “You remember this, though, I’m sure. You remember me. I know you do, somewhere in there.”

Ares bared his teeth and jerked against Zagreus’ hold, obviously not wanting to come out of his madness. Zagreus indulged him, this time not bending for a kiss but to sink his own sharpened teeth into Ares’ neck.

“Ah!” Ares let out a startled cry, then groaned as Zagreus dug his teeth in hard. Zagreus sucked in some of Ares’ ichor, enjoying the acid-bright taste. Ichor wasn’t quite blood, but it was close enough to his domain to give him a little bit of influence, another tiny lever to pry at Ares with.

“Come on… You know you want me, right? Nobody else, none of these pathetic mortals. Just me.”

Ares’ growl was still wordless, but had something of desire in it.

“There you go.” Zagreus ground his hips down again, rocking them against Ares, still holding his wrists in a bruising grip. As Ares started to respond, though, Zagreus dared to let go, a hand reaching down to where he could feel Ares’ hardening erection. He got layers of chain mail and fabric out of the way, and chuckled when he had almost finished that before Ares even tried clawing at Zagreus with his free hand.

Zagreus hissed in pain as Ares’ nails scraped down his other arm, but didn’t let that grip slacken at all. “Yeah, you get the idea,” he said, now grinding against Ares’ bare cock, using the moment of distraction to grab Ares’ other hand again, pinning them both.

Ares whined needily, bucking under Zagreus, licking over his lips to taste the mingled blood and ichor there.

“Mmm, yeah,” groaned Zagreus, digging his fingers into Ares’ wrists and rocking harder against him.

Ares lifted his hips, writhing and thrusting, and Zagreus let him go again for a moment, this time yanking his own hose down, laughing as Ares’ attempt to struggle was cut off by the feel of Zagreus’ bare skin against him, Zagreus’ cock rutting against Ares’. Zagreus took Ares’ wrist again for a moment, grinding again and enjoying the sound of helpless need that Ares let out. Then Zagreus lifted himself, using the same power he’d used to grow fangs to prepare himself without needing hands, poising himself over Ares’ cock, the head of it rubbing on his now-slick backside, against his entrance.

Ares gasped, then groaned as Zagreus began to slowly sink down on him. Ares’ cock was huge, large even for a god, and without stretching it didn’t matter how divine Zagreus was, it hurt. He loved the pain, though, letting out sounds of pleasure and agony mingled as he worked himself down on it. “F-fuck, Ares… Oh gods, yes,” groaned Zagreus.

Ares had gone limp beneath him again, no longer struggling. As Zagreus finally took Ares to the hilt, panting hard, he let go of Ares’ wrists, deliberately taking the risk, but knowing how it was likely to play out.

Ares snarled and instantly rolled, pinning Zagreus beneath him. But only to thrust into him from that position.

“Ah, yeah,” gasped Zagreus. “That’s so good…”

Ares pressed his body to Zagreus and bit him, sinking sharp teeth into his neck as he started to thrust in roughly.

“Ah! Fuck yes!” Having Ares taste his blood was always one of Zagreus’ favorite things, so he let go into it, moaning, wrapping his arms around Ares as Ares pushed Zagreus’ knees up to his chest, thrusting into him hard and fast.

Ares’ low growl finally found words, or at least a word, and Zagreus gasped thrilling, as Ares said, “Zagreus…”

“Yes. Oh, Ares. Please…”

“Zagreus,” Ares said again, driving in roughly.

“Fuck… Oh gods…” Zagreus clenched as hard as he could on Ares, pleasure and pain both thrilling through him. He gripped Ares’ shoulders, digging his nails in, hearing the hiss of pain Ares let out and reveling in the increased force of the war god’s thrusting.

“You…are mine,” growled Ares.

“Yes!” gasped Zagreus, shuddering on the edge even untouched as he was. Gods, he’d never met anyone who could take him like Ares did, not in all these centuries.

With just a few more short, brutally rough thrusts Ares came, letting out a wordless snarl as he filled Zagreus. Zagreus gasped at the sensation and followed Ares over the edge, his seed spilling between them, though mostly over himself. He didn’t mind that one bit.

As Zagreus slowly relaxed, he looked up at Ares, and smiled, seeing something like sanity return to the war god’s red eyes. Ares blinked down at Zagreus for a long moment, looking confused. Zagreus reached up and cupped his cheek. “Hey. You with us again?”

“Zagreus. I… Forgive me.” He pulled from Zagreus and climbed off of him.

“Nothing to forgive.” Zagreus spent a brief moment trying to get himself halfway decent again, then laughed and gave up. “Let’s go, huh? Aphrodite is waiting for you.”

“Did she… Is she worried about me?” Ares frowned.

Zagreus gave a little shrug. “Yeah. She sent me to get you.”

“Let us go swiftly, then.”

“Okay.” Zagreus got to his feet, and Ares rose as well. Gripping the war god’s hand, Zagreus pulled them both out of the city with a flash of red light, appearing in the courtyard of Ares’ home on Olympus.

They’d hardly arrived when Ares was tackled by a blur of pink flesh and even pinker hair. War might modernize his gear, but Love never changed. “Oh, Ares!” Aphrodite hugged him tightly, then pulled back and made a face. “Look at you! To the baths, right now!” She towed him away, and he went willingly, smiling.

“Zag. You succeeded, I see,” came a familiar voice from behind Zagreus.

“Than.” Zagreus didn’t quite fling himself into Thanatos’ arms, but it was close enough. He buried his face against Thanatos’ shoulder, a shudder going through him as he finally _thought_ about what he’d just had to do and why.

“How… How was it?”

Zagreus lifted his head, but didn’t let go of Thanatos. “I had fun, but… I’m worried about him, Than. The siege ended a _week_ ago, and most of the looting days ago, but he looked just as lost as during the fighting. He’s always been able to pull himself out before, but I think this time he got caught in a loop of mortal violence egging him on, and him egging them on.”

Thanatos sighed. “I was afraid of that. War is getting worse, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know. The religious fanaticism behind this one isn’t helping but… Maybe, yeah.” Zagreus shook his head. “And I can’t help but think about Exagryph and worry for the future. The mortals keep inventing new things. Ares said in Asia they’re already using a thing called a canon that’s not dissimilar, just larger. How much longer until they have something like that in every soldier’s hands, Than? Killing at a distance sounds cleaner, but I think maybe it’s worse when they can’t see the enemy’s face.” Zagreus rubbed his temples, his laurels cracking and sparking beside them. “Ugh. Fun as this was, I don’t want to have to do this every time there’s a major battle. And you… I worry about you too, you know.”

Thanatos’ sigh was even deeper this time. “Yes. There are more of them all the time. I’m doing some things to keep up, but…”

“But. Some of us seem to be okay. I’m fine. I don’t know, blood is blood, however much of it there is, and blood cultists are rare enough I don’t get yanked around. Aphrodite seems to be okay. Mother and Father and Nyx are fine, even if Father frets about paperwork more than ever. Hypnos is having some trouble, though, and some of the other Olympians too. But I think Ares is getting the worst of it.”

“What are we going to do about it, though, Zag? We can’t keep mortals from fighting, and we certainly can’t keep them from reproducing.”

“No, we can’t. I don’t know. Maybe it’s time to talk to some of the other pantheons. Maybe some of them are managing better? Hell, maybe I’ll try to talk to the Christian god. We’ve got things in common, right? He’s a blood and life god. Maybe he’d speak with me. Though maybe it wouldn’t help. He’s supposed to be a peace god, but his followers sure as hell don’t pay that part much attention.” Zagreus shook his head with a wry smile. “You’d think gods would rule mortals, but I swear it’s the other way around.”

“Heh. Maybe. Right now, though, you’re a mess. Come on, I’ll take you home and get you cleaned up.”

“Thanks, Than.”

Thanatos took them down to the House of Hades, to Zagreus’ rooms there. Many things had changed, but the disaster-level of mess hadn’t. The bathing room was still attached to it as well, and Zagreus was more than happy to relax and let Thanatos take care of him there.

Clean and in a fresh tunic, Zagreus wrapped his arms around Thanatos and kissed him deeply. “There’s one thing that’s never going to change, you know,” he said.

“Oh? What’s that?” Thanatos smiled warmly at him.

“That I love you, Than.”

“Ah, Zag. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was definitely self-indulgent, combat-to-rough-sex is basically why I like the Zag/Ares ship? And I put a bunch of other weird little ideas in too. Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark). I also now run a [multiship, adults-only, kink-friendly Hades server](https://discord.gg/zSUcd9s5rt). Feel free to join!


End file.
